The Noise
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Drunk and disoriented after seeing the boy who looked too much like her brother, Tsunade ambushes Naruto as he practices the Rasengan. (Re-envisioned 'Making Nawaki a Man') Incest & Shota Warning! MA


**The Noise**

It looked like a warzone; chaos everywhere, smoldering and broken trees, deep trenches and craters in the earth, rocks blown to bits. And the cause of it all was on his back, exhausted and bruised from the backlash of his unsuccessful-yet-diligent training. "Not yet," Naruto shouted to himself in a weak voice. His fingers clawed at the ground, trying to stabilize his trembling.

As he started to pull himself up from the ground, Tsunade remained unimpressed. Her cheeks were slightly tinted red from the influence of alcohol; she'd been drinking more than usual under her stressful circumstances. All that rant through her mind was Orochimaru's proposal, Jiraiya's request, and the two loved ones she'd lost and the boy who shared their dream.

Hokage… Tsunade nearly spat from merely thinking of the title. This foolish brat strove for it; he'd die. She'd see it far too often, those aspiring to obtain the rank of Hokage met pitiful, untimely deaths, suffering crushed dreams in their final moments. Nawaki – only having been a ninja for a day – hadn't even taken off on his arduous journey to succeed their grandfather before he was reduced to a bloody mess of flesh pulp.

No more alcohol… Tsunade wished she brought a bottle with her when she chose to spy on this incorrigible youth. Jiraiya had no right to teach him the Rasengan. It took the actual creator of the technique three years to master it. What hope did a stupid boy have at winning this bet? A small victory for her, but she could always use more money…

_I can bring them back…_

That hissing voice again, echoing against her conscience…

_Your little brother and your beloved man…_

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. No more alcohol to mute that voice or cover the memories of Dan's body and her hands saturated in blood. No more alcohol to give a heavy sense of relief.

"_Rarh!_"

The boy shoved his forged ball of Chakra against a tree. He left a deep swirl in the wood, but the result was incomplete. His legs wobbled underneath him and arms dropped to his sides like lead. "It's still not good enough," he chastised himself. Swiping his right hand over the palm of his left, he began to gather and rotate his Chakra into another destructive sphere.

He was so determined. It was an admirable quality, but ultimately foolish and life-ending. Tsunade had seen enthusiasm lead to death before, and there were plenty more deaths to bear witness to unless she removed herself from shinobi life altogether. This brat was doomed.

_Heal my arms… and you can see them again…_

She had brought the bottle of alcohol from the restaurant, nearly full. There was little more than a drop left to spill out when she let it fall next to her feet. She wiped at the corner of her mouth with her sleeve, watching Naruto a moment longer, sucked in some spittle, and then staggered onward with resolute determination.

_Stupid… stupid kid…_

Naruto saw her lurching his way after his latest attempt burst of chakra spiraled into nothingness. He'd seen enough drunks in Konoha to know that this supposed old lady wasn't in her right mind. "_Uh…_" He composed himself, stiffening in a guarded posture. "What do you want? Trying to distract me so I'll lose the bet, tebayo?!"

Tsunade paused for a moment, looking at him up and down. The resemblance was striking; in her drunken eyes, Naruto's hair turned to a shade of brown and pink ovals replaced his whisker marks. Like a ghost come to haunt her…

"_Tch!_" She wobbled a little, tilted her upper body to one side as her hand placed itself on her hip for support. She gave a drunken grin. "The bet? You'll lose anyway, brat."

Naruto fumed, and his fist came up daringly. "You want a rematch already?!"

Tsunade huffed out a chuckle.

Baited, the boy attacked, and even whilst drunk, Tsunade possessed the skill to drop a headstrong genin to the ground. Normally, he'd shoot right back up and try again, but the efforts of the Rasengan had already drained him. It had been a miracle that he could charge in the first place.

Not that Tsunade minded. She was focused – drunkenly so, but still focused – and sized up the boy wheezing on his back. She recalled again Orochimaru's dark promises as she stared at Naruto, and she knew the pangs in her heart would not ebb…

She was kneeling at Naruto's side in an instant, and before he could ask what she thought she was doing, she had already uncovered his groin down to his knees. She shoved up his shirt and jacket to just over his navel, exposing half of his sun seal and _all_ of his boyhood. He stammered and made some modest effort to hide himself from her eyes, but she dismissed his need for censorship. She eyed the immature cock, and under her visual attention, it started to rise. His foreskin did not recede entirely, bundling at his head as it timidly peered up at her. Hardly any hair to declare his venture into puberty…

Not long or wide – even for his age – but it reminded her…

"Nawaki," she breathed, and then bowed deep to inhale Naruto's erection.

She remembered her little brother as she scarfed down Naruto's young shaft. The little deviant cried out and reflexively caught Tsunade's head as if to throw her away, but he had no hope of dissuading the mighty woman physically; much less when the sensations her mouth bestowed seemed to drain his resilience. He stammered her nickname – "_B-Baa-chan…!_" – and watched her head bob on his cock.

Of course, he was rearing since before her lips claimed him. Now, he was swollen and threatening to burst! She wouldn't play with him – well, a few teasing licks and a good show of her face while she did so couldn't hurt, and it was fun to watch the boy throw his body back with a cry of pleasure – and went almost immediately to the source of her need.

She must've ripped her pants off to have removed them so quickly, Naruto thought when he realized her naked groin was straddling him; either she ripped them, or the surges of pleasure had made him take leave of his senses for longer than he thought. Whatever the reason, Naruto only saw the buxom woman planted on top of him, grinning with drunk-flushed cheeks. "Call me Nee-san," she slurred, poking the tip of Naruto's nose before she took his shaft inside of her. He didn't do much to fill her out, but she wasn't looking for a stallion tonight…

She wanted a distraction… as well as a reminder…

As Naruto cried out and already began to fill up her uterus with his unchecked release, her fuzzy mind reeled in the memory of her brother; the boy who looked so much like the one beneath her. She touched Naruto's cheek as he panted and giggled. Nawaki…

She remembered him that day; they were squabbling like normal brother and sister over something stupid. Well, he squabbled; she teased. "You'll have to grow overnight if you really think you'll start off as a great ninja tomorrow," she teased, bending over and using her hand to show the difference in height even when she doubled over.

He seethed with frustration. His balled fists came up, and he contended, "I'm tall enough! You'll see, Onee-chan! I'm the grandson of the First Hokage! _Grr!_ Being a great ninja is in my blood! Besides…!" He jabbed his sister's dangling breasts, contained beneath her white t-shirt with no bra support. "You didn't start growing until two years ago!"

Her comedy turned to a sneer. She clunked her little brother in the head, and that was enough to drive his face into the wall. "I was blessed with these, you brat!"

The exchange of taunts and teases didn't really change their mood for the rest of the day; it took nothing more than an apologetic popsicle from Tsunade and an offer to shade from Nawaki before they were relatively best friends again, walking about the Village, eating together and playing games while talking about the future. She hadn't much to say about her future; she was content to be a ninja trained by the Great Sarutobi Hizuren. It was her brother who could have the dream of being Hokage and a great, reputable shinobi. Hearing his high hopes lifted her own spirits. Being mad at him, even when teasing; it just felt impossible.

But it was that night that things changed. They had gone to bed in their separate rooms; nothing out of order for Tsunade. She slept in a long shirt and panties ever since her figure started to take shape. Pajamas felt stifling, and sometimes, she'd even forgo the shirt altogether! But tonight, she was roused by thirst and brought herself up from her bed. She yawned loudly, stretched a little while smacking her sleep-dry lips, and stood in a slouch.

Her feet thudded quietly on the floorboards as she headed for the kitchen, passing heedlessly by the lighted hallway restroom. Heedless, until she heard a noise…

She was half asleep, but she recognized the sound: a deep-throated moan. Being a woman who dabbled in the hospital – seeing the scores of injured after a battle in war always brought her pause – she was curious to the noise. Was her brother – the only other one in their home – sick? He must've been in a serious rush, for he hadn't even made sure the latch had locked; he was concerned for privacy, though, since the handle itself had been lock.

Best she check on him. He might've puked everywhere; probably after that seemingly-seedy cook set up the new Ichiraku Ramen Shack in the village. Tsunade carefully and quietly nudged the crack of the door wider and spied within.

Sure enough, her little brother was on the toilet, and she was about to give him the privacy he needed and deserved. But then she realized that his bottoms were still on; mostly, anyway, for the front of it had been shoved down to mid-thigh, and his cock was stiffly caught in his hand.

_He's… masturbating?!_ All sorts of alarms and revulsions ran through her mind at this development. It wasn't revulsion in him – it was natural, especially for young, curious and insatiable boys – but the fact that she had outright caught him. That deserved privacy should be granted now more than ever, but another interesting and probably more disturbing tidbit was what she saw Nawaki holding out in his other hand…

Her bra… Her jaw almost dropped. What a rare thing to find in this house! Since exceeding D-cup, Tsunade had practically given up on bras, which was a choice Jiraiya fully endorsed! Once in a while, she would saddle up those cups with her large bust, but it was so stifling. Regardless of correct measurements, her tits just didn't seem to fit into anything!

But that was of no concern to her little brother, who ogled the empty expanse of the bra's cups, aiming his tip towards the center of the left one. His eyelids were heavy with passion and fantasy, no doubt imagining a girl who would fill out such a bodice. She could lecture him for raiding her drawers or laundry, but she wouldn't. He'd never recover from the embarrassment! He was just a boy who found a curious thing that made him… excitable; he could fantasize about women who could holster their assets. No harm in fantasy, and after he was done – a shiver and a knot to her stomach to go along with the thought – she'd neatly dispose of it.

She was about to go and let him finish, but Nawaki was unknowingly determined to pique her. "Onee-chan," he exhaled, his thumbs caressing the smoothness of her underwear.

Tsunade felt those chills again, coursing up her body like she'd submerged herself in ice water. The idea of him wondering about nameless women was gone. It was _her_ that he imagined filling out that bra! She felt both pale and flushed all at once. Her brother, barely a teenager – or on the cusp of being one – was yanking his prepubescent dick to one of her bras while imagining her! Her knees wobbled. She caught the doorframe with both hands like she would fall otherwise, and then she trained her eyes on him, on her disgusting, degenerate pervert of a brother! She ducked until her breasts – the very ones on Nawaki's horny mind – squished against her knees.

This wasn't flattering. This was _wrong!_ Wrong of him to imagine her! Wrong of her to watch him. But she felt compelled… compelled to watch as he filled the cups of her bra with less than she could fill them with.

_Nawaki…! You pervert!_

Tsunade chewed on her bottom lip as she watched his muscles begin to tighten. His backside, in particular, flexed and lifted him in his seat, and he involuntarily bowed over the object of his obsession. His face scrunched up as he hissed. "_Onee-chan!_" He purposely shoved his small prick into her bra and began to unload, white semen tarnishing white silk.

What if she hadn't seen this and had put it on later? How could he be so stupid? Tsunade wondered this, all the while biting at the corner of her lip. He was still going, poking at the inside of her bra, switching cups to share the sticky wealth. It'd been so distracting that Tsunade hadn't even realized how her thighs were trembling, tucked tightly together as her quim quivered. It had been some time since she'd been satisfied herself. Her little brother almost becoming a ninja had consumed her days and even her nights so that she wasn't even interested in the handsome/wealthy men who cast a glance her way when she did some light gambling.

Jiraiya, out of principle, had never been an option to her.

But watching Nawaki had reminded her body of its wants. Tsunade, watching as Nawaki flicked the remnants of his ejaculation out of his tip, was ashamed to feel that she was in need of a change of panties. She would change… in a little bit. She wanted to watch Nawaki's recovery first.

Nawaki, with a heavy and dejected sigh, fell back against the toilet tank. The regret was setting in hard in the shame of post-masturbation frenzy. What seemed so sexy now felt so wrong, and he was ashamed of himself to imagine his sister's hot body in the path of his release. With some scorn, a lot of indignity, he regarded the liquid sloshing around in his sister's bra. The loose fist strengthened his hold. "I'm… I'm sorry, Onee-chan…!"

Tsunade thought that her pink-cheeked, gushing baby brother was on the verge of tears, that the guilt was going to make him break down and cry! Instead, he realigned the bra and began to pump himself again.

Tsunade's eyes were wide as she saw her pitiful brother reignite his incestuous lusts. He was not apologizing for what he had done; he apologized because he couldn't stop! His desire for his sister was potent enough to keep him rigid and last through _two_ consecutive orgasms! Was it the vitality of youth? He was Senju Hashirama's grandson, after all, a man known to have the greatest reserves of Chakra in modern ninja history! Could that translate in such a way, or was Nawaki just incredibly lustful?

As Nawaki picked up speed, heedless of the risk of rubbing himself raw, Tsunade's twisted belly filled with a flutter, her cunt hot and needy. She shouldn't touch herself, she abated. It was shameful! All Nawaki would need to do was turn his head to see his peeping sister pleasuring herself to his pleasure. She couldn't be caught like that…

So she would do the catching.

With such a sex drive, and with such a peculiar appetite, how long could Nawaki hold out before he acted on those desires and did something he truly regretted? Why not, she decided, take the blame herself? Before rationale could intervene and turn her back to her room and a locked door, she stood up and thrust the door open with a sharp, "_Nawaki!_"

"_Yah!_"

The youth's legs lifted instinctively, trying to fold himself up into a ball that curled around his shame. He dropped the bra, heedless of the sticky mess oozing from the floor. Little concern the mess was, though Nawaki was sure that his sister would mop the floor with his face! His cock twitched restlessly, regardless, sensations heightened from the situation. He feared he would blow his load right now, the rush of his pulse strengthening the outpour, but he managed to hold his dignity – whatever was left – by damming the urge to release. His little balls lifted daringly, though.

Tsunade, busty sister and heartthrob of Konohagakure, stood with her fists pressed to her broad hips. A wrong time to notice, but Nawaki's gaze took in her legs; pillars of percaline, widening alluringly at her thighs before vanishing underneath her nightshirt. The look on her face, however, was hard to observe; rather, define. She seemed stern, maybe disappointed… angry? Definitely uncomfortable…

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked, panicked.

Tsunade pointedly regarded her bra and its spilled contents. Her fists went from her hips to cross underneath her large endowments. "You take my underwear from my laundry, and you have the nerve to ask what I'm doing here?" She leered as her younger brother gulped. "A shinobi should not be caught, right?"

Nawaki's fist hadn't let himself go. Her nipples were visible; little lumps sticking out against her shirt. "Onee-chan…"

She rarely scolded him, if ever. She was a brute, but her soft spot resided with him. How would she handle this? She swept forward, arms dropping as she moved. She kicked her bra aside, assuming her stance in front of him. The look of reproach evaporated; she was smirking now. "What should be done about this, Nawaki?"

"I'll… I'll wash it," Nawaki promised, though his meager voice was weak. He tried cupping his dick, hiding its hardness as best as he could as he made a pitiful reach for the bra, but Tsunade intercepted, leaning down as she had done earlier to meet his level with her eyes. She gleamed.

"I wasn't talking about _that_," she said with a firm point to the discarded and incriminating bra. Her finger lazily redirected, and Nawaki sucked in deep when her finger sighted the hand preserving his modesty. "I meant that," she clarified with obvious intent.

"O-Onee-chan," gulped Nawaki, now using both hands to layer up on the erection. He sulked, his shoulders lifting. "I-I'm sorry, Onee-chan." But he was not. No, the only thing he was sorry about was being caught. He'd fill both cups to the brim if he'd been given time! Tsunade knew that much just from watching him these scant few minutes. Chastising him would do naught but make his next venture with her underwear filled with bad memories that fantasy would play out very differently.

Tsunade was a sister who wouldn't mind granting reality to her brother's fantasy.

She smiled that sweet smile, the one she had made after giving him a necklace and kissing his forehead. She loved him. It made it easier to go on the floor in front of him, swoop in with firm gentleness, and catch his cock in her fist. She held him loosely as he cried out his shock, as if he had any right to reprimand his sister. "You should come to your Onee-chan when you're uncomfortable, Nawaki," she told him while he hyperventilated, wheezing her name over and over, questioning if this was any sort of appropriate. No, it was not, and it became irreversible when her mouth caught him, inhaling his three inches easily; tip first, suckling on it twice before sliding to his base.

"_Onee-chan!_" He was still so panicked, but merely watched the ponytailed head of his sister gently bob up and down on his lap. His hand never felt this good, even when he wrapped his dick in his sister's used underwear – tonight was not the first of his incestuous debauchery. It felt so good. He gripped the underside of the toilet as Tsunade suckled.

Her brown eyes turned up to him, and he stared down at her, bated breath and cheeks pinker than usual. She could already feel his cock tugging between her lips, eager to feed her his second release of the night. However, she had other plans; there was no telling when his stamina would meet a wall.

She came off of his dick with a slurp that was obscene and erotic. The bedroom was just down the hall, but it was too long of a walk; she might get hold of her senses if given too long to consider it. Or maybe she just didn't want to wait any longer, grabbing Nawaki's wrist, prying it off the toilet, and leading him to his feet.

They were not rushing, but they were in Tsunade's room before they knew it. And before he knew it, Nawaki was on his back, sinking into the soft mattress of his sister's bed. He trembled. "Onee-chan, I don't… I don't know what to do," he confessed with true difficulty, as sex was thoroughly taught in the academy.

Somehow, Tsunade was not entirely surprised by his naivete. Yes, he may have been a bathroom deviant, but usually, when virgins were confronted by bombshells like herself – regardless of being his sister – all knowledge slipped from their fingers. Fine, though; she didn't mind instructing him. Not like it was an extensive course.

She crawled on top of him, the difference in their sizes never more apparent than now. He was hidden in her shadow, meek and frail in his frog pajamas – a birthday present from Tsunade's fun teammate. "We'll take it slow," she promised him, yet what ensued seemed anything but slow. Nawaki watched as she moved those panties aside – not even bothering to remove them – but he couldn't see; her breasts and loose shirt blocked his view. And all at once, before he could finish his next shaky breath, he was no longer a virgin. He cried out as his sister's hot hips pressed down on his groin, harboring his young dick between her pussy lips. He reacted like he'd taken a kunai to the stomach, chest expanding and shrinking as he stared up blankly. "How does it feel?" Tsunade asked him. No doubt he felt it more than she did.

"It's… it's amazing, Onee-chan!" His hands, stiff at his sides until this point, came to her hips, holding them tightly. "It's… squishy… and warm!" Eloquence eluded the preteen, more than usual.

Tsunade's eyes closed with a smile, glad to hear that he was enjoying himself, and then began to move; not too much, for there wasn't much of him to hold onto. She was nice and slow, a gentle start for a virgin boy. This gentle and steady tempo would torture the men she usually laid with, but Nawaki was driven to the brink by it. He convulsed, cried out, and almost sobbed while Tsunade rocked above him.

The second ejaculation is always harder to earn than the first; were it not for that fact, he'd already have washed Tsunade's insides with his cum, probably from the first few seconds within her. But he had already baited his loins, and the object of his fantasies was upon him; he reached his limit before Tsunade could complete another downward thrust. She felt the heat spread into her while Nawaki threw his head back into her pillows, arching and burying as deep as he could within her crevice, all the while spouting his genes all across her pink walls.

Tense like he was trying his hardest to lift a two-ton barbell, Nawaki then lost it all and flopped down like a deboned fish. Even his eyes struggled to keep the lids from shutting as he stared at his buxom sister; she was giggling over how cute he seemed.

"Will a Hokage last so long?" she teased, flicking his nose and wanting an answer. She swayed her hips, not yet willing to let his stubborn, stubby stick loose from her semen-drenched channel.

Nawaki fisted the sheets beneath him, and when Tsunade lazily flicked at his new, cherished ore, determination brought life to him. He shouted loudly, using all his strength to upend Tsunade and pin her beneath him, catching her wrists and shackling them down at both sides of her head. At her merest whim, she could flip him back onto his ass, but she gave him his control. Large, he might not have been, but the drive of his cock certainly convinced her that he didn't need size to pleasure her.

When had he pushed up her shirt, she wondered? She felt the draft over her tits and knew that Nawaki would not look elsewhere as they bounced in rhythm beneath him. The difference in size was never more fortuitous, for Nawaki only needed to lower his face, and his mouth could latch onto them. Broad, pink peaks atop her wobbly mountains; so many would die to just see them in their full splendor, yet her brother's mouth lay claim to them tonight.

His distraction made the tempo of his clumsy hips suffer, but Tsunade compensated by using a hand – freed when Nawaki wanted to help support the floppy tit in his mouth – to tickle her apex. "_Uhn! Oh! Oh, Nawaki!_" Men had tried all sort of variations to please her, but Tsunade had never been more elated than now. Was it the taboo of this coupling, or was it that she felt something powerful for this boy? That she loved him?

The hand was struck and taken away from her pussy, once again locked next to her ear. Nawaki had risen, looking at her right in the eye as he panted and fucked her as best as he could. Finally, his thrusts had strengthened enough to cause the mattress and bed frame itself to make noise; rhythmic creaking and thudding against the wall.

"When I become Hokage…!" He paused to breathe. "… I want Onee-chan to be my wife!" His eyes were so desperate and so sincere. He was searching hers for an answer.

"Yes, yes!" Tsunade agreed, nodding enthusiastically, imagining herself being fucked in front of the village by her brother on his coronation day. "We can do it! In front of everyone!" Of course, they never would, but the sinful images…! Losing them now would threaten the peak she was rising to for climax. She'd let Nawaki imagine it, too, marrying his own sister just so that he could shove his dick into her over and over.

"_Uhn!_" The imagery was too much for the preteen. He yelled desperately, and then buried his face within Tsunade's tits. "_I want to marry Tsunade-onee-chan!_" As if to commit to this taboo declaration, he spurted a final time within his sister… unknowing that it'd be the last time…

Naruto was just above dead from exhaustion. He masturbated maybe once or twice… a few dozen times more than that, maybe… But he'd never been brought to such extremes before! His face was pale, his youthful cheeks almost sunken in from all the orgasms he'd endured up to this point. Maybe eight now; consecutive, partly thanks to his Jinchuriki stamina, mostly thanks to Tsunade's rejuvenating fingers reaching for his balls after each release. She'd never had so much cum fill her before; one time was usually the limit of anyone else, for she made sure to drain them with her beauty and technique. Naruto was just unfortunate enough to look like her brother.

Again, Naruto felt her fingers – unnaturally warm yet refreshing – caress his balls. "N-not again, tebayo… _Uhn…_ I'm at my limit…" Truthfully, he'd hit his limit about three orgasms ago.

"Not yet," breathed the older woman as she neared the pinnacle of ecstasy, led by the memory of Nawaki collapsing on her post-orgasm, both their bodies slick with the wet efforts of sex. She had reeled in the afterglow, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes as her brother softened between the walls of her vagina. His heat clung to those walls, a sticky mess within her that she had eagerly accepted. Her only true thought was wondering whether or not his sperm would make it to and through her cervix. His diminutive size, while satisfactory for her pleasure, didn't allow his outpour to penetrate her tight, collapsing tunnel. It was a big enough load, however, to drip out of her when his small dick retracted; he whined from the feeling of his head dragging out between her lips.

Tsunade had expected her little brother to stay upon her through the night, but his curiosity got the better of him. He slid down, tired, but his eyes were wide as he carefully pushed back his sister's left leg and widened the area he was gawking at. Seeing his seed seep out of her like a white stream was very different – and far more satisfying – than seeing it puddle in her bra.

"So this is what Onee-chan looks like," he marveled, moving both her yet-to-be-removed panties and her folds to one side to inspect the river of ejaculate running out of her; and he wasn't shy to watch as it flowed over her hidden anus as well. The hair she had above her pussy – smooth everywhere else – was also a concern to him, lacking the maturity to grow a patch himself. Her curls were trimmed short and deliberately into a triangular shape. Would his come out so neatly? He thumbed and stroked what he could beneath her pink underwear.

Tsunade remembered how pleasant that feeling was: her brother observing her in young interest. She'd almost fallen asleep from the sensation, but curious little Nawaki ventured to try her out with his tongue. It must've been planned for his tongue to find and flatten upon her clit right off the bat; probably his way of avoiding the strong-smelling scent of his jizz, or maybe he had paid more attention to sex ed than once believed. Whatever the case, planned or happy accident, Tsunade rode Nawaki's tongue to her second orgasm, perhaps stronger than the first. Her body writhed and twitched, her hands making themselves useful against her heaving tits, fondling them with the firmness they needed for thorough stimulation. Her bucking had become so wild that it had become necessary to grab onto Nawaki's scalp to keep him in place, telling him over and over to keep his tongue "_There! Right there!_" He'd have some complaints for her in the morning, grouching about how her flailing caused her to rub a good portion of his release against his chin, but neither would worry about that in the throes of pleasure and exploration. Nawaki held his sister's butt for security and flicked his tongue as he would whenever he spoke of Orochimaru and his snakes. It took a while – maybe longer than it took fucking – but he did make her cum, his name echoing off the walls of her room. And when she calmed down, he kept going; kept right on going, heedless of his accomplishment until Tsunade's brute strength heaved him up by his hair and pressed his face into her cleavage, cuddling him as she would a teddy bear.

"You're so sweet," she said to him, and it wasn't long after that that she felt the prod of a rejuvenated cock pressing against her thigh again, her brother inevitably getting out a meek, "Can we do it again…?" The night had been dedicated to the practice of meticulous, incestuous sex. By morning – a few hours after sleep – Nawaki was well-informed about a variety of positions, admitting with a blush that he liked the one where she was on her hands and knees while he plowed her from behind the best.

Yes, Tsunade had loved that too. The memory of it alone, Nawaki behind her, his hands scrambling for security on her shoulders, waist, or swinging bust while he constantly asked if he was doing it right; that was the one where he fired off inside her – again – and certainly made it to her cervix, and it was also the one where he plowed through one orgasm and fucked her until a second came from him.

And now those memories, along with the visage of her younger brother beneath her, the fifty-year-old woman met a much-needed, long-awaited orgasm, screaming out her brother's name while raking her red nails down Naruto's sternum; thank graciousness that she hadn't torn off his jacket! "Call me Onee-chan," she commanded him, still pounding down on his youthful hips as if she intended to pulverize them.

Too afraid to say no or come back with a harsh "_You're too old!_" rebuttal – or perhaps too weak after his twelfth orgasm – Naruto headed into his painful thirteenth with an "_No more, Onee-chan!_"

Not the kind of cry any girl would want to hear, but Tsunade met her satisfaction all the same. For a moment, she was with Nawaki again; she could almost feel him embracing her, hands coming around to grab her tits as he prepared to mount her in doggy again.

But drunkenness and fatigue took her strength, and she succumbed to them without a fight, with a lazy smile. She fell full on Naruto, smothering his face in between her massive tits…

Morning broke over the barren training area, but Tsunade still dozed drunkenly and loudly. Beneath her, Naruto hadn't forged the strength to shove her off him. In fact, he could barely move a finger! With how much he was made to cum last night, he feared his dick would never work again. Quivering, bones rattling in his drained body, he stammered, "There are women scarier than Sakura-chan out there…" If anything, more than the bet, he thought that mastering the Rasengan was important to fight this crazy Baa-chan off next time!

…

…

Underneath Tsunade, he could not notice the approach of someone else. "Tsunade-sama…" The disappointed sigh came from a woman. Was that… the black-haired, pig-carrying woman who followed this Baa-chan around? From her vantage point, she couldn't see the boy her master covered. "You wandered off last night. I was so worried."

Naruto saw the black hair crest over Tsunade's shoulder, a face of concern and worry on Shizune's face. Naruto paled when disbelief was followed by recognition. "_AIEE?!_" Eyes bugging out, jaw tightening, Shizune and Naruto and even Tonton in her arms were shocked beyond words.

**Some may have read the original that occurred differently with Naruto. I don't know if it really matters or if anyone cares, but this new version is a culmination of story ideas. Basically, I tried to make a full version of just Naruto/Tsunade where she 'wants Naruto to distract her from the memories.' But it felt too weak to stand on its own. Contrarywise, the original's older Naruto/Tsunade scene is being turned into a full story by itself in my new 'Quickie' format... ... ... I'm copier... this story? To be continued**


End file.
